


I wanna hold you so much

by Giinny



Series: banana pancakes weeding [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Songfic, Wedding Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: "Voy a saltarme toda la explicación de qué hago aquí cuando todos me caéis mal y voy a pasar directamente a dedicar una canción a los novios y a una persona especial entre el público, ¿vale? Vale. Vamos allá" o de cuando la Patron-Minette hizo covers de The Four Seasons como regalo de boda.





	I wanna hold you so much

**Author's Note:**

> Empezando el año cumpliendo mi propósito de escribir más, aquí tenéis mi regalo de Navidad, de Año Nuevo y de Reyes. Un songfic en el que todas vuestras parejas favoritas (o casi todas) bailan al ritmo de The Four Seasons mientras son más dulces que un algodón de azúcar.

Por alguna razón que muchos de los presentes desconocían, la Patron Minette estaba en la boda de Courfeyrac y Combeferre. Y por pura casualidad, Jehan se ponía rojo de los pies a la cabeza cada vez que Montparnasse entraba en su campo de visión.

Cuando la banda contratada ya había empezado a agotar su repertorio y la gente estaba empezando a pensar en poner una lista con canciones de los 2000 en aleatorio, la Patron subió al escenario. Parecía que aquel trozo de madera les perteneciese, y todo el mundo los miró al instante –lo cual ofendió muchísimo a Enjolras, ya que a él le costaba al menos un minuto para que todos sus _amigos_ le mirasen y escuchasen cada miércoles.

Sonriendo como sólo Montparnasse sabía, se giró hacia los músicos y les susurró algo. Estos asintieron y Montparnasse cogió un micrófono. Mientras él hablaba, Claquesous, Babet y Gueulemer formaron una fila junto a él.

– Buenas noches, _camaradas_. Voy a saltarme toda la explicación de qué hago aquí cuando todos me caéis mal y voy a pasar directamente a dedicar una canción a los novios y a una persona especial entre el público, ¿vale? Vale. Vamos allá.

Las notas empezaron a sonar y Courfeyrac sonrió como un niño pequeño al que acaban de darle un caramelo que ansiaba desde hacía semanas. Agarró a Combeferre por la cintura y empezó a bailar mientras le recitaba de memoria la letra de la canción, ideal para aquel día.

_You're just too good to be true_   
_Can't take my eyes off you_   
_You'd be like heaven to touch_   
_I wanna hold you so much_   
_At long last love has arrived_   
_And I thank God I'm alive_   
_You're just too good to be true_   
_Can't take my eyes off you_

Combeferre sólo podía responder con una sonrisa de enamorado ante la forma en que Courfeyrac lo miraba. Nunca se había sentido tan amado ni había correspondido con tanta fuerza a ese sentimiento. Y mientras se perdía en el brillo de los ojos de su ahora marido, solo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que era el mundo, la decisión tan perfecta que había tomado al elegirlo a él y sólo a él, y cómo sus días solo iban a poder ir a mejor desde ese momento.

_Pardon the way that I stare_   
_There's nothing else to compare_   
_The sight of you leaves me weak_   
_There are no words left to speak_   
_But if you feel like I feel_   
_Please let me know that it's real_   
_You're just too good to be true_   
_Can't take my eyes off you_

Mientras la pareja de recién casados se olvidaba del resto del mundo, Grantaire se acercó a Enjolras, que saltó en su silla al escuchar de repente la voz de Grantaire tan cerca de su oído. Se giró, algo perdido por culpa de esa voz raspada que lo volvía loco y se enfrentó a la mirada de Grantaire, esperando encontrar otro desafío. Sin embargo se encontró algo muy distinto. Grantaire le sonreía mientras le tendía la mano, ofreciéndole bailar. Y por alguna razón que no conseguía encontrar, Enjolras se dejó llevar a la pista de baile, perdiéndose en la música y esa _maldita_ voz que le estaba haciendo cosas en el estómago –o a lo mejor era la cena…

_I love you baby, and if it's quite all right_   
_I need you baby to warm the lonely night_   
_I love you baby_   
_Trust in me when I say:_   
_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray_   
_Oh pretty baby, now that I found you. Stay_   
_And let me love you, baby. Let me love you ..._

Mientras tanto, Musichetta se estaba encargando de ser el relleno del sándwich que formaba junto a Joly y Bossuet a la hora de bailar. No iban para nada al ritmo de la música, pero los tres estaban riéndose como nunca mientras Chetta iba girando para mirar una vez a uno y otra vez a otro de sus novios mientras hacía una dramática interpretación de seducción al cantar la letra con voz que pretendía ser sensual.

_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off you_  
 _You'd be like heaven to touch_  
 _I wanna hold you so much_  
 _At long last love has arrived_  
 _And I thank God I'm alive_  
 _You're just too good to be true_  
 _Can't take my eyes off you_

Jehan, que había estado bailando con Bahorel casi tan acaramelados como Courfeyrac y Combeferre, decidió que quería algo más. Sonriendo, movió suavemente al boxeador hasta la barra donde estaba apoyado Feuilly. Allí, unió sus manos y, tras dejar un suave beso en los labios de Bahorel, marchó dirección al escenario.

Mientras los dos amigos descubrían que tal vez podían ser algo más que amigos, el poeta fue recibido por las manos envueltas en guantes negros de Montparnasse, que, sin dejar de cantar, comenzó a bailar con él.

  
_I love you baby, and if it's quite allright_  
 _I need you baby to warm the lonely night_  
 _I love you baby_  
 _Trust in me when I say:_  
 _Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray_  
 _Oh pretty baby, now that I found you. Stay_  
 _And let me love you, baby. Let me love you ..._

Combeferre se acercó todo lo que podía a su marido y, acariciando su mejilla, susurró suavemente el final de la canción.

_You're just too good to be true …_

**Author's Note:**

> He escrito hoy este fanfic como una declaración de intenciones conmigo misma: este año seguiré escribiendo fanfics y empezaré a moverme un poquito más allá del Courferre y del fandom de Les Mis. Tengo muchas ideas anotadas por ahí (todavía faltan algunos trocitos más de esta maravillosa boda –y empiezo a dudar si llegará el día en que se me agoten las ideas para lo que pasó esa noche), así que es hora de sacarlas a la luz e intentar algo que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer: ¡un longfic! Todavía no he elegido ni el fandom, pero estoy segura de que podré con ello.
> 
> Como ya sabéis, los kudos y los comentarios animan muchísimo a seguir con esto, ¡así que ya tardáis! ¡¡¡Feliz año!!!


End file.
